


Solving for i

by itz_mckennaj



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, All of them have known each other since like forever, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Boys In Love, Connor is an Antisocial bean, Connor is best older brother and no one can convince me otherwise, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) are Twins, Falling in Love in Math Class, Football Player Markus, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, I wanna beat Amanda's ass and I guess I'll do it here, I will warn y'all now; I am absolute shit at sport knowledge, Let's hope I finish this, M/M, Modern, Nerd Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Nerdy Jock Markus, Nines is somewhere, car crashes, hank is dead, i just want these boys to be happy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itz_mckennaj/pseuds/itz_mckennaj
Summary: The skin on his knee was completely torn to shreds, covered in red clumps of dirt and sand. Damn enormous dog. He rotated his body until he was stable. That was until his back hit the ground hard, tackled by the thing.“Sumo, heel!” the canine barked and left Markus on the ground in pain. "Cole, are you alright? What happened?” The owner of the dog asked, Markus couldn’t see his face as his back was turned.“He just ran really fast and I lost the leash. Sorry, Con.”“It’s alright, buddy. Just hold on a little tighter next time.” Markus eyed the dog with malicious intent before gazing over at his now dust covered bike. “Sorry about that, sir. Are you alright?” The sun shone in his green and blue irises, blinding most of his vision except for a pale hand that blocked the sun.“I’m fine, just mildly in pain.” Markus grit his teeth and grabbed the hand in front of him which surprisingly lifted him to his feet with little to no effort. His wounded knee decided to give out at the right moment and he fell into the other boy’s arms. With the body blocking the light, Markus could see his pale skin, soft jaw, and caramel-like doe eyes.“Well, shit. Guess I’m getting murdered tomorrow.”
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am super excited y'all. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this because like, I've had this in my head for like forever and I've wanted to write an RK1000 fic for forever. 
> 
> Let's go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys meet.

Ask Markus Manfred and he’ll tell you that the day before your first day of senior year is just the perfect day to almost sprain your ankle at the end of football practice. The almost adult was absolutely screwed if he didn’t get home and got ice on his sore joint. He knew that if Coach noticed him limping, Markus would be strictly on the bench until he was fully healed. And he couldn’t have that.

It was an accident as it always is. They were doing a scrimmage and North had knocked him flat on his ass and someone tripped horribly over his left appendage. With the adrenaline from playing, he didn’t even feel the pain until he tried putting on his street clothes. One of the factory-made rips in his favorite pair of blue skinny jeans caught his foot and yanked it just the wrong way to make him yelp like a puppy. He was lucky that Coach had needed to talk to him afterwards and that everyone else had left already. However, he was unlucky in the sense that his older brother needed the car today, so he had to use his bike to get home… on the injured ankle. Today was just Markus’s day. 

Another thing to make Markus’s day, getting mauled by a dog after being thrown off of his bike.

Markus couldn’t just walk off the pain this time. His jeans were ripped and the revealed skin on his knee was completely torn to shreds, covered in red clumps of dirt and sand. Damn enormous dog. This is why he preferred his little parakeets that couldn’t do much more than nip you. He rotated his body until he was sat down on the ground. That was until his back hit the ground hard, tackled by the thing. Markus let out an involuntary hiss as the 200 pound elephant trapped his body between four paws.

“Are you alright, mister?” a young voice said in a panicked tone as the slob monster drooled all over his face. Markus tried to push the dog off of him but only ended up having the thing lick his face with his giant tongue. The teenager gave his opinion on the matter with a sound of disgust.

“Sumo, heel!” the canine barked in a way that seemed like he was happy with himself and left Markus on the ground in pain. He lied there for a moment, reevaluating his life choices up to this point. “Bad Sumo, we don’t run off like that. Cole, are you alright? What happened?” The owner of the dog asked, making the teen prop himself up on his elbows. Markus couldn’t see his face as his back was turned the other way. He couldn’t wait to see the face of the guy that almost put him on the bench.

“He just ran really fast and I lost the leash. Sorry, Con.” the little boy looked up sadly at the taller boy in front of him. If the hair and skin tone were anything to go by, the two boys were related, probably brothers. Not that Markus really cared, but he wasn’t moving with blood slowly staining his pants. The older brother leaned down and ruffled the dark brown hair of the boy.

“It’s alright, buddy. Just hold on a little tighter next time.” Markus eyed the dog with malicious intent as he barked again. His gaze drifted at his now dust covered bike and duffel bag... and the metal chain that laid about a foot away. Markus sighed, his dad was going to kill him. “Sorry about that, sir. He might be getting old, but he still acts like a puppy. Are you alright?” And just as if it were a scene from some old rom-com, the sun shone in his green and blue irises, blinding most of his vision except for a pale hand that blocked the sun. As a reflex, his arm shielded his face.

“I’m fine, just a little slobbered on and mildly in pain.” Markus grit his teeth and grabbed the hand in front of him which surprisingly lifted him to his feet with little to no effort. His wounded knee decided to give out at the right moment and he fell into the other boy’s arms. With the body blocking the light, Markus could see his pale skin, soft jaw, and earthy doe eyes more clearly. 

“Well shit. Guess I’m getting murdered tomorrow,” his light tenor voice was like that of-- 

“What?” The stranger sighed softly and turned to the younger one. 

“Cole, do you think you can run home with Sumo and get the first aid kit ready?” The little boy, Cole, straightened up, nodded and continued in the direction they were heading before the collision. Markus lost sight of him rather quickly since that was the opposite way from where he was originally headed.

“Sorry, do I know you?” 

“Probably not, but  _ everyone _ knows you. And now I’ll be known as the guy whose dog just injured the captain of the football team. That’ll be lovely.” The boy sighed, he was probably a junior, because Markus knew almost everyone in the senior class and he smelled too good to be a freshman. Can you stand?” Markus’s dark skin flushed deeply, just now noticing he was still leaning on the other boy. As he pushed away from the younger, his ankle gave way and he started to fall backwards. The brunette boy, however, grabbed his elbow and steadied him.

“Crap,” he hissed leaning heavily on his other foot to balance his weight. He had put the pain in the back of his mind and pedaled fast so he wouldn’t even have to notice the pain that radiated from the spot. Guess it was a bad idea, but hindsight is twenty-twenty.

“Yeah, no kidding. Sumo got you pretty good. Sorry.” 

“Nah. Just the scrape was that beast’s fault.” Markus admitted quickly and he quickly regretted it. “Twisted it at practice.” 

“You guys have football practice until 7? That’s brutal,” the other tried for small talk as he adjusted himself to Markus’s left side. “As an apology for calling my sweet and gentle giant a beast, you’ll be coming with me.” His heterochromatic eyes must have widened in confusion since the human crutch laughed a little.

“You’re not leaving on a broken bike and a messed up ankle. My brother is going to patch you up and get you some ice while I fix your chain.” The boy started to lead Markus, and all he could really do was follow. It was a sort of uneasy silence that surrounded the two, mostly from Markus since he wasn’t used to being helped in this context.

“So uh… how far is your house from here?” He tried to waive the thick air.

“Turn left and you have reached your destination.” The boy mimicked a GPS, smiling slightly before they crossed the street, making way to his front door. There was an older and dirty truck in their driveway, presumably the boys’s dad’s. Markus could hear that dog barking from the backyard presumably, probably at a squirrel. “I guess, welcome to our humble abode Mr. Manfred.” He opened the door and Markus was led into a nice sized living room with a black flat screen TV and brown couch. A little ways further was the kitchen where he saw Cole sat at the table with a white box with a red cross on it. 

“You took a long time, Connor. What if my patient bled out from you taking your time?”  _ So his name is Connor, huh. _

“Sorry, nurse. I’ll be faster next time.” Connor practically dragged him to the kitchen and sat him gently on the chair. “I have to fix his bike, you can hold down the fort, yeah?” Markus almost nodded before he realized Connor was talking to his brother. Cole gave affirmation and the older boy kissed him on his forehead before nodding toward Markus. He left soon after that.  _ He left a stranger with his little brother? _

“You’re in good hands mister! I’m training to be a nurse, so I’m the best person to be fixing you up!” The little boy had a visible bounce in his step as he went to grab a towel from one of the cupboards. “First we have to clean the wound. Do you think you could roll up your pants?” He had to go on his tippy-toes to reach it, but he turned on the sink to wet the rag. 

“Uh, no actually,” Markus blushed a little bit when the little boy semi-glared at him. “They aren’t supposed to roll up to my knee.”

“Well I have to get to the scrapes properly or they could get infected.” Cole looked like he was only five and so to be lectured by a five-year-old about proper health was a little odd. He could only think of one solution but he really didn’t want to take off his jeans in front of a kid.

“Do you think I could have a glass of water? I’m really thirsty.” Markus asked as politely as he could--which is really polite--and smiled. Cole nodded and went to go get a glass of water. The teen maneuvered himself as gently as he could to remove the pant leg, careful of his slowly swelling ankle, and successfully sat back down.

“Here you go!” Cole said from behind, startling him. He grabbed the glass and took a big sip, sighing in relief as the cold water slid down his throat. While he drank, Cole had grabbed the wet rag again, wiping away the blood that wasn’t near the wound.

“Thank you, Cole.” 

“Nurse Cole.”   
  
“Yes, Nurse Cole,” he corrected. “I’m Markus.”

\--

_ Shit shit shit shit shit shit…  _

Not much else was running through Connor Anderson’s mind. He had already walked back to where Markus had crashed his bike and was looking for the chain he had spotted on the ground while going to help the boy up. He did not expect Mr. “I’m so perfect, everyone look at me, I’m a saint” to actually mess up and make a mistake with  _ football _ . Connor may have been in the same grade as Markus for almost three years and he hasn’t made an effort to really know him, but he knew that the practically star athlete never got injured and was never sick. If he did, he was really good at playing it off because he had never been benched once in the last few seasons of athletics.

But he supposed all that really mattered was getting the guy’s bike fixed and in the back of his pick up. There was no way Markus was going to make it home on that bike with his leg like it is. Connor just hopes Cole can find some ice since he knows they don’t own frozen vegetables. He should probably buy some the next time he goes shopping. 

_ Fixing the bike, Connor. _

It was no big deal replacing the chain, Connor himself had had many accidents on his old bike before he could drive, giving Cole ample practice to care for their unexpected patient. His little brother had been infatuated with being a nurse since Connor got really sick about three years ago. The little boy had been a toddler at the time, almost three, but he fell in love with Connor’s pediatrician and decided that he wanted to help people like she did. Of course, the whole nurse instead of doctor route came from when they were last at a hospital. Nurses didn’t have to perform surgery.

His hands managed to shimmy the chain back on with little to no effort, meaning Connor finished the bike in record time. It was probably because Markus’s bike was a way more recent model and not in any way dented. That was nice of him, Connor supposed. He lifted the light bike easily (bringing the other boy’s sport duffle along with it) and wheeled it to the truck, using the kick-stand to keep it in place while he pulled down the tailgate. This led to a sad discovery: he hadn’t cleaned the bed after he and Cole got home from their annual week-long camping trip yesterday.

“Damn,” Connor muttered to himself before dropping Markus’s bag and grabbing theirs from the vehicle and hauling them in front of the garage door. From behind him, he could hear a car pulling into their driveway and car doors slamming shut. 

“Mom! Connor’s home!” A little voice screeched happily from across the road. The teen laughed to himself as he set down his and Cole’s camping duffles. As he stood up, all the warning he had were the padding of little footsteps before he was almost tackled to the ground by the little girl wrapping her arms around his legs. Despite her size, his little friend was quite strong.

“Hey, little Cheshire. It’s good to see you.” Connor smiled, looking down at the fellow brunette. Alice was Cole’s best friend and Connor honestly believes she has a crush on him because he used to sneak her and his brother gummy worms when his dad fell asleep. “How’d you get over here so fast, do you have superpowers?” She backed up and Connor leaned down to her height, giving her head a little, affectionate pat. 

“Was I really super fast?” Alice smiled wide. She was a little gullible, but what six-year-old wasn’t? 

“You were. And a little reckless while you were at it, too. Just because you have super speed doesn’t mean you can just stop looking both ways before crossing the street.” The child turned to look at her mother with a reddening face while the boy gave a silent chuckle.

“Sorry, mom,” she said bashfully, rocking back and forth on her feet. Kara smiled easily and finished her lecture on being safe and being more patient in regards to her startling the boy earlier. Alice nodded and looked at Connor again, “Is Cole busy?” she said excitedly. He could see her mother sigh and roll her eyes affectionately from behind her daughter. The brunette had no idea how to answer the question, while his brother was busy, he should theoretically be done soon and he knew Alice wanted to play with him until sundown. Luckily with his glance, Connor had seen Kara’s beast of a husband hauling in groceries by himself, not that it really was a problem for him. 

“As long as it’s okay with your mom, you and Cole can play in a little bit. I see your dad doing a lot of work over there by himself and I think he needs your super speed to finish the job.” He ruffled her hair again, looking to Kara for approval. She nodded and he continued. “But Cole can only play if you go help him since--” he didn’t have time to even finish the sentence before Alice started to run over to their family car, making sure to look both ways before crossing this time. Kara and Connor laughed to themselves as he stood and made his way to her side. They watched in playful silence as Alice insisted on helping Luther take in bags one or two at a time when he could’ve taken it in one trip. 

“How was camping?” The woman asked with a soft, endearing smile.

“It was an experience. Cole and Sumo spent at least ten minutes chasing a squirrel while I made dinner on the third day and when I turned around, Cole had caught the squirrel and Sumo was barking in encouragement.” Kara laughed at that while she wrapped an arm around the younger boy, giving a side hug while rubbing his arm. The brunette leaned into it, appreciating the closeness. 

Kara had lived across the street for as long as Connor could remember. Since she’s a few years older than Connor, his parents had hired her as a babysitter on occasion for date nights, late nights at work, and other events, though she visited regardless of being paid. Kara was practically an older sister to the Anderson boys. 

She didn’t really want to visit much though after she got pregnant with Alice. Connor’s father however, made sure she was okay and offered his support to his surrogate daughter regardless of her choice. Hank made sure she had every supply she needed, giving some of his children’s toys and old things that they didn’t need anymore. Cole was born earlier in the school year, so they’d spare formula, diapers, whatever Kara needed. 

Connor still believes that Kara was simply destined to stay in their lives, especially if the enormous crush Cole has on Alice is anything to go by. She was practically his lifeline after the accident and has returned his father’s kindness tenfold. Connor doesn’t think he would have been able to take care of Cole if she didn’t offer her sitting services for free. 

“Hey kiddo, you know if you ever need a break, Luther or I can take him for a day, yeah?”

She was just amazing like that.

\--

Well, Markus was fucked. Not literally of course, but rather emotionally. How could a kid be so pure and sweet while also making his pain immeasurable?

Cole had wiped away all of the blood, disinfected it with hydrogen peroxide (which was hell in itself), put on an ointment, and then wrapped it in white bandages. Now he was dealing with his ankle which was slowly swelling as time passed. The boy was currently digging in his fridge’s freezer looking for ice. Markus really wanted to ask for some tylenol but didn’t want to ask a kid. However the front door opening was a welcome surprise, seeing as the other boy, Connor, was standing there with a weighted plastic bag. 

“Hey buddy, do you want to go hang out with Alice?” Markus could hear Cole pause his digging at the question. Connor moved closer to Markus and he started to slightly panic. He was an almost-adult in a room with a child he doesn’t know very well, in only a t-shirt and boxers. Not to mention the child was the younger brother of the teen. 

“But Markus needs ice and I can’t find any,” his older brother chuckled and held up the bag before he kneeled next to the chair where the injured teen was seated. 

“I’ve got it from here,” the pale brunette set the bag of ice on his ankle and Markus almost groaned in immense pleasure. The cold ice felt amazing. “Alice missed you, ya know,” Connor said teasingly? Whoever Alice is, she has Cole red-faced as he turned and scurried to the door. 

“I’m trusting you to make sure my patient survives the night with the severity of those wounds.” Cole used large words for a child, granted he already knew his future profession--Markus was almost 180 days from graduating high school and he still hasn’t decided. 

“Will do, nurse. I have to get him home, too. So, stay with Kara until I get back okay?” The little brother nodded at his older’s words and started to leave.

The dark-skinned boy hollered after him, “Hey, Nurse Cole!” The kid paused in the doorway, staring curiously at Markus, Connor was doing the same. “Thanks for patching me up, I’ll be sure to come back!” All of the boys smiled, but the youngest one most definitely had the brightest. 

After he left, Connor gave his attention to Markus, “Thanks for indulging him.”

“I mean, I kind of had to. He did a pretty great job for a kid.” The odd-eyed boy paused for a moment. “Sorry for being such a hassle.”

“Eh, you’re good experience for him. And I’d feel really bad if I just left you on the ground.” Pale hands brushed off imaginary dirt as their owner straightened up. “Want some painkillers? You looked like you dove into an imaginary mound of your favorite ice cream when I put that ice on you.”

“Oh god, yes, if you have any. I didn’t want to ask your little brother, for obvious reasons.” The other boy chuckled and headed off behind him. Markus could barely hear Connor’s footsteps as he walked away.

“How many would you like?” Markus heard, replying with a quantity of three. When the brunette returned he had the pills and some sort of cloth tucked in his elbow. He gently deposited the pills into calloused hands and placed the mystery item on the table beside Markus, grabbing his empty glass. “I grabbed you a pair of shorts since I’m sure you would like to walk to the truck with something over your underwear.” The dark skin of his face slowly turned red as he grabbed the garment and unfolded it. While Connor filled his glass, Markus somehow maneuvered them over his bad leg and over his behind. They were a little tight but really only in the elastic waistband. The glass returned to its place and Connor grabbed a seat, sighing.

“Thanks,” he coughed out as he downed the pills. 

“Your bike is all good to go and everything you had is in the truck whenever you think you’re good to go.” Markus was puzzled. 

“You don’t have to give me a ride home, really.”

“I promised my baby brother that you would survive the night, and you will not if you try to bike home. You’ll probably crash again with that,” he gestured to his bandaged leg. “If you can’t agree due to some sort of pride or whatever, then think of it as a continued indulgence for Cole.” Connor argued. 

“Are you going to be a lawyer after you graduate?”

“What?”

“You’d convince those juries in a minute flat.” After a moment of silence, Connor keeled over in laughter. 

“You should be a comedian.” He managed to get out over his giggles. 

_ Damn. He’s really quite stunning when he’s laughing.  _

Markus really needed to stop having a weak heart and being a hopeless romantic who believes in love at first sight, and he needed to stop fast. 

\--

“You can just drop me off here, it isn’t too far of a walk, promise.” Connor could see that lie from a mile away even if he were blind. 

“Nope. Not gonna happen. You can’t be putting a lot of stress on that ankle if you want to be able to play on Friday.” Markus sighed--while pouting--at that.

“The next left.”

“Thank you. I know I don’t play sports like you, but you should probably tell your coach so he can lay off of you during practice. Though you could give that sophomore… what’s his name… Allen?”

“Joey?”

“Sure,” he shrugged, “give him a chance to be the quarterback before he breaks under the pressure of the legacy you’re leaving.” Connor noticed the passenger blushing in his peripheral while he turned into a posh subdistrict like his own but way more rich. He whistled, impressed. “I thought houses this big were considered mansions.” Markus shrugged dismissively.

“I don’t know. Maybe I guess.” Connor half smiled as Markus stopped him in front of a rather gorgeous house. “Well we’re here.” The other grabbed his door handle and Connor followed suit, hopping out and heading to the back. “You really don’t have to do anything else, Connor, you’ve done way too much that I can’t repay you for.”

“Like I said earlier, this is an extended apology on behalf of my dog.” He grabbed the sport’s bag and gave it to Markus upon his insistence. He reached once more for the bike when he recognized a familiar play set in a front yard, doing a double take to make sure he wasn’t crazy.

“Wait a minute, are you neighbors with the Phillipses?” 

“Have been since the 80’s, why?” He really didn’t think ahead.  _ Damn. _

“Oh… uh you know, been in the same class as the twins since we were four,” Connor looked away, grabbing the handle bars and the seat of the bicycle. When he set the tires on the sidewalk he saw that Markus looked befuddled. “Did I grab the wrong bike or something?”

“You’re a senior?” The brunette blinked a few times.

“Yeah? Go class of 2017?” The other boy was in disbelief.

“We’re in the same grade and I’ve never met you before?” Connor laughed into his hand, Markus’s face was pure gold.

“I don’t do any extracurriculars and only spend about an extra 10 minutes total before and after school each day. I work.” He slammed the tailgate back up and turned to the other boy. “Do you need to lean on me?”

“Those painkillers kicked in on the way here. I’ll be fine.” The athlete blushed and looked away. “Thanks for offering though. You can leave the bike in the yard, I can ask Thomas to put it away later.” They started walking up the sidewalk that led to the enormous house. 

“Thomas?”

“My dad’s caretaker. He takes care of him and the house.” _ Rich boys.  _ They made it to the front door with Markus only almost falling once, but he’d blame it on a stick he didn’t see if you asked.

“Well, don’t die overnight, Markus. My brother will be very sad.”

“Yeah. Uh… Thank you again.” 

“No problem, really. Just doing my good deed for the day.” Connor ended the sentence with a wink that made the other boy bite his lip and look off.  _ Cute. _

“Guess I’ll see you tomorrow in school, yeah?”

“Probably not, you didn’t even know who I was until today. No hard feelings about that either, our class is pretty big.” Markus still looked dissatisfied.

“I could bring you lunch? As a thank you.”

“No, no, no. You really don’t have to. I’m all good. Please, go get off of that ankle of yours. Maybe have Thomas get you some on brand medicine. Off-brand works but it’s not always better.”

“Sure. Guess I’ll be going now then.”

“Guess so.” Neither boy looked at the other. Connor started to walk back to his truck after awkwardly waving. 

\--

Ask Markus Manfred and he’ll tell you that the day before his first day of senior year was an oddly perfect day.

Sure, he was hurt and his pride was a little bit damaged. Not to mention he wouldn’t be playing in the first football game of the school year. 

But he did meet a really interesting boy. A really kind, pretty, and interesting boy who if he accidentally smacked the horn with his head, Markus probably didn’t notice. Probably.


	2. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This'll be deleted after the next chapter is eventually published heh

Okay, so this story is one I love and will continue writing but I'm just warning you all now... I am **horrible** at writing consistently and on a good schedule heh... heh... heh.

Uh, basically this is just a notice so that you guys know that updates will be _really_ slow and dependent on my motivation. Which is one of the reasons i'm behind. ~~I hate school, why did i make the setting like half school?~~

Hope you guys are staying safe in these trying times and have a great summer!

I'll see ya soon (hopefully)!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this story to all of the people that have shaped me to be the writer I am today. You are all amazing and I would shout out all of the names but I'd run out of characters, so I'll stick to my mains (even if we don't talk anymore <3). I will slowly write all of the names in these end notes, feel free to ignore them.
> 
> First of many:
> 
> Thank you to my lovely girlfriend, Lilypopp (@lily.popppyy on instagram). You are a wonderful person who makes me think of fluffy stories like these and god you're great. Your advice and insights will always be welcome. Thanks for being my beta for this chapter (and probably future ones) <3


End file.
